disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Giddy
Elephant Giddy is one of the main characters from the 1941 Disney film, Dumbo. Giddy is one of the elephants closely linked to the Elephant Matriarch. She is voiced by Noreen Gammill. Personality Giddy is very talkative and relatively the nicest amongst the other female elephants towards Dumbo at first when his ears were exposed. But like all the other elephants, she still teased with Dumbo for his ears and she's very goofy. Despite her talkative ways, she has the fewest lines of all the elephants. Role in the film Giddy is seen a little while after the movie's beginning, inside one of the circus train cars with the other elephants, plus the Matriarch. She also is the first to laugh with Dumbo and when he's given his name for his big ears. With her trunk, she is seen touching and playing with his ears until Mrs. Jumbo slaps her trunk to let go. While she does not do much, she always is apart of the central gossip between the Matriarch and the other central female elephants. Giddy is apart of the "Pyramid of Pachyderms" act as she is the last elephant, balanced percariously atop the pyramid. During the end of the act, when Dumbo tripped and knocked over the pyramid, she struggles to maintain her balance, landing on top of the two elephants below her twice. She is injured greatly when the pyramid collapses as the train leaves. She is seen again towards the end as Dumbo sprays her and the other elephants with peanuts. She is also apart of the final version of "When I See an Elephant Fly", sung by the main female elephants. Gallery CattyBoardingTrain.jpg|Boarding the train E.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants denying being either the one expected to have a baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants following Mr. Stork's "Happy Birthday" singing Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-913.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants upset when Mr. Stork stops since he doesn't know the name of the delivered baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants finding Dumbo cute Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1046.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants cooing Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants shocked at the 1st sight of Dumbo's big ears CattyPullingDumbosEars.jpg|Playing with Dumbo's ears Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg|Getting slapped by Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Giddy and the other elephants laughing at Catty's idea of naming Mrs. Jumbo's son, Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-2362.jpg|Trying to avoid Timothy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3105.jpg|Getting ready with the other elephants for the pyramid act CattyTopofPyramid.jpg|Trying to balance at the top of the pyramid ElephantsSprayedwithPeanuts.jpg|Sprayed with peanuts ElephantFinale.jpg|Seen in the reprise of "When I See an Elephant Fly" Trivia *The animation of Giddy and the other Gossipy elephants getting spooked by Timothy Q. Mouse was recycled for use in Goliath II for the scene with the elephant herd getting spooked by a mouse. *Giddy is the only elephant who doesn't appear with Prissy (with blue headwear), Catty and the Matriarch in the House of Mouse episode, Super Goof. *Like the other elephants within the Matriarch's close circle, Giddy's name isn't revealed in the movie. Her name is only seen on concept artwork in the gallery on the Dumbo DVD. Category:Dumbo characters Category:Elephants Category:Circus performers Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters